O Enterro do Galo
by Tybalt Capulet
Summary: Continuação das fics “Dia Errado” e “Enganando Alguém”. Depois que o tal desconhecido resolveu ir embora a próxima missão era embebedar as cozinheiras da mansão. Mas um enterro atrapalhou os planos parcialmente. Aqui jaz o galo. UA


**O Enterro do Galo**

**_Por José Alberto_**

_Continuação das fics "Dia Errado" e "Enganando Alguém". Depois que o tal desconhecido resolveu ir embora a próxima missão era embebedar as cozinheiras da mansão. Mas um enterro atrapalhou os planos parcialmente. Aqui jaz o galo.__

* * *

_

**Fics Anteriores**

**_Dia Errado_**

_Inuyasha, um respeitado empresário está noivo de uma bela mulher, Kikyou. Mas ao chegar em casa acha sua noiva na cama com outro. Com raiva ele sai para a noite, mas isso desencadeia uma série de hilários acontecimentos que transformam o dia no pior de sua vida._

**_Enganando Alguém_**

_Continuação da fic "Dia Errado". Mais um fim de semana normal na fazenda. Era isso que esperavam, até decidirem dar carona para um desconhecido e dizerem para ele que foram contratados para matar um homem. Muita confusão parte dessa mentira._

* * *

**O pessoal do Inuyasha pertencem às mãos santas da Rumiko.**

* * *

- você realmente vai embora, Chico do Zamba? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- vou sim, - ele respondeu – é o batizado de minha sobrinha amanhã e a festa começa hoje! – ele olhou desconfiadamente para Inu Taisho – ô seu Inu Taisho, o senhor tem uma melancia por ai, não? –

Inu Taisho arregalou os olhos.

- eu acho que não... – Inu Taisho coçou a cabeça.

Chico suspirou ruidosamente e depois abriu um longo sorriso indo na direção de uma garrafa plástica de refrigerante.

- me empresta seu canivete? – pediu para Inuyasha. Esse entregou a faca afiada que estava usando para cortar uma maçã que estava em sua mão.

Chico cortou o bico da garrafa de dois litros e indo a uma torneira que havia perto encheu de água tomando-a quase toda de uma vez... Todos olharam com os olhos arregalados. Chico começou a passar a mão na barriga como se fosse vomitar, e cambaleando foi na direção da estrada.

- ele está parecendo mal! – comentou Kagome.

- está sim! – resmungou Miroku – afinal tio Inu, por que você trouxe aquele conhaque? – perguntou Miroku rindo.

- eu mandei fazer especialmente para Hanna e Kaede... Elas disseram que eram fortes de bebida. Quero ver elas agüentarem essa! – respondeu Inu Taisho.

- o senhor vai embebedar a dona Kaede? É impossível de imaginar! – Rin comentou.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai e balançou a cabeça

– Rin, vamos para a piscina! –

- Claro! – ela disse sorrindo e se abraçando ao namorado.

- AH, não! – gritou Inuyasha – eu ia para a piscina e agora vou ter que ficar segurando vela? – Sesshoumaru fez um gesto com os ombros de quem dizia que estava pouco se importando.

- ah, se eu te pego! – rosnou Inuyasha.

Logo depois já se ouvia Sesshoumaru dando braçadas fortes na piscina.

Inuyasha estava com uma expressão pensativa que de repente se iluminou.

Ele entrou dentro da casa e voltou com uma vara de pescar. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na borda da piscina com Rin se equilibrando nas pernas dele com os braços. Eles conversavam sobre algo.

Inuyasha foi espreitando lentamente e conseguiu colocar o anzol na borda da cueca de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha folgou bastante a linha. Kagome via tudo e se aproximou.

- Inuyasha, isso não é certo! – ela resmungou.

- deixe de ser chata! – ele brigou.

- você parece uma criança! – ela gritou.

- que seja! – e no momento Sesshoumaru havia voltado para a água.

Algo estranho aconteceu. Inuyasha só queria prender Sesshoumaru, mas quando ele começou a nadar a sunga saiu.

Sesshoumaru voltou atordoado e Inuyasha aproveitou e enrolou a linha do anzol pegando a sunga de Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha, seu desgraçado! Me devolve isso! – gritava Sesshoumaru.

Por um momento Inuyasha teve medo. Sesshoumaru gritando?

- devolvo não! – gritou Inuyasha.

- seu pivete! É adulto, mas só no tamanho! – continuava a berrar Sesshoumaru.

Kagome estava super enrubescida, pois a água da piscina era muito translúcida.

Ela, envergonhada, começou a sair de fininho. A briga só acabou quando Rin tomou a Sunga de Inuyasha, que saiu rindo feito criança.

Quando as duas cozinheiras chegaram logo Inu Taisho as fez tomarem algumas doses do conhaque. Kagome se deitou em uma rede e Inuyasha chegou pouco tempo depois.

- vai mais para lá, priminha! – disse ele.

- de jeito nenhum, deita em outra rede! – ela reclamou.

- dessa daqui dá para ver tudo melhor! – e a empurrou deitando na rede com ela.

Eles ficaram observando enquanto as crianças brincavam com barro do jardim. De repente eles viram que elas estavam com uma panela cheia de barro.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Sangô – onde vocês acharam essa panela?

- na cozinha! – o garoto mais novo respondeu.

- ah, Sangô – falou Izayoi – não se preocupe! –

- vai ser um sacrifício tirar esse barro da panela – falou Sangô.

- não se preocupa, eu levo na cozinha e encho de água para amolecer! – Izayoi entrou com a panela.

- oh, senhor Inu Taisho! – ria a mais jovem das cozinheiras – não podemos beber, temos que fazer o almoço. –

- nós já almoçamos! – respondeu o Inu Taisho – vamos, vocês disseram que eram boas de bebida! –

Kaede bebia, mas não falava nada.

- espere meia hora e vamos ver elas dançando que nem loucas – sussurrou Inuyasha no ouvido de Kagome.

Ele sorriu satisfeito ao ver que ela se arrepiava.

- vocês realmente são uma onda! – ela respondeu rindo.

Foi dito e certo.

Depois de meia hora elas estavam dançando.

Elas colocavam a as mãos na cintura e alternavam o pé esquerdo entre a frente e trás. E enquanto dançavam cantavam:

- e o veado comeu, o capim da lagoa. E o capim da lagoa, o veado comeu – ai colocavam as mãos na cabeça e davam uma pirueta cantando: - balaio meu bem, balaio sinhá, balaio de coração. Moça que não tem balaio, pega balaio no chão! – e a tal Hanna começou a misturar com _funk_ e desceu até o chão gritando: - chão... chão... chão, chão, chão... – Inuyasha e Kagome estavam praticamente se acabando de rir dentro da rede.

De repente Kaede entrou dentro da casa e voltou com uma corda. Amarrou em duas pilastras.

- brincadeira da corda! – Hanna pulou e começou brincar de passar por debaixo da corda.

Inu Taisho olhava a todo momento para a estrada vendo que Chico ainda estava lá esperando uma carona.

- eu vou levar o Chico na fazenda de Bankotsu, e volto em menos de uma hora! – ele suspirou e pegou a chave dos carros.

- quer que alguém vá com você? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- se o senhor quiser... – disse Sesshoumaru solícito.

- não precisa! - e logo viram o carro sair da garagem – e por favor não comam nenhuma galinha! – todos emburraram a cara.

- mão de vaca! – gritou Miroku.

Ele se agruparam no quiosque. Sesshoumaru se sentou em uma cadeira e ficou olhando os outros conversarem.

- eu pensei... – começou Sesshoumaru – que a essa altura do campeonato a galinha já estaria cozinhando! – Sesshoumaru se abaixou e cruzando os braços na mesa encostou a cabeça nos braços.

- verdade... – o rosto de Miroku iluminou.

- caça à galinhaaaaaa! – gritou Inuyasha. Miroku e ele se levantaram e começaram a correr atrás dos bichos que estavam espalhados.

Inuyasha tropeçou em uma pedra e Miroku que estava atrás caiu por cima de Inuyasha.

As mulheres começaram a rir. Miroku estava alcançando a galinha, mas Inuyasha atrapalhou e eles caíram novamente. Levantaram-se se batendo e brigando aos gritos.

- olha aqui Inuyasha, eu estava quase pegando a galinha, intrometido! – gritou Miroku.

- você que entrou na minha frente, imbecil! – Inuyasha empurrou Miroku.

- tenta me empurrar de novo, abusado! – e empurrou Inuyasha de volta.

- tinha nada melhor que abusado, não? – gritou Inuyasha.

- eu tenho filhos para ensinar! – Miroku estava quase em cima de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou bem vagarosamente deles.

Esse olhou da cara de um para o outro. Olhou para o chão e viu um galo que ciscava perto deles.

Com um suspiro cansado se abaixou, e trouxe o galo suspenso pelas pernas, se esperneando.

Colocou o galo na mão de Miroku e virando as costas se sentou novamente onde estava.

Miroku e Inuyasha haviam parado imediatamente e olhavam de Sesshoumaru para o galo.

- é... – balbuciou Inuyasha.

Miroku empurrou o animal nas mãos de Inuyasha.

- eu não consigo matar! – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Inuyasha olhou para o galo e abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo.

Mas se virou para as mulheres.

- vocês são mulheres... – e empurrou nas mãos de Sangô.

Sangô olhou para o galo e colocou na mão de Izayoi.

Izayoi sorriu sem graça.

E gritou por Kaede. Essa chegou limpando as mãos em um avental.

- oi... –

- você pode preparar esse galo para nós? – pediu Izayoi.

- eu não mato! – falou ela tranquilamente e gritou por Hanna – mata essa galinha para mim? – pediu.

- Isso é um galo! - informou Inuyasha rindo.

Hanna pegou o galo nas mãos e olhou corajosa.

Todos esperaram. Ela segurou as pernas do animal.

Segurou o bico da ave e puxou levemente. Passou a mão nas asas.

- como eu mato? – perguntou. (n/a: esse é aquele tipo de cena em que todo mundo capota)

Inuyasha meteu a mão na cara.

- mete a faca na garganta! – gritou Miroku.

- apresenta o saco para ele... – replicou Rin. (n/a: não sou nenhum fã mas ainda estou na onda do T.D.E.).

- pinta o Sesshoumaru de vermelho... – sugeriu Inuyasha.

Todos olharam curiosos.

- e como isso vai ajudar a matar o galo? – perguntou Kagome.

- assim o galo morre de rir! – ele respondeu. Todos riram, exceto Sesshoumaru que olhou friamente para Inuyasha.

- quebra logo o pescoço desse galo! – disse Sesshoumaru impaciente.

- posso fazer? – disse Hanna.

- vai em frente! – disse Izayoi.

Ela puxou o pescoço e a ave começou a cacarejar e a se debater. Ela soltou o galo.

- agora é com você Kaede! – Hanna parecia ainda estar bêbada. E Kaede, idem.

A senhora pegou a galinha e entrou cozinha adentro.

- ah, queremos as penas, Hanna! – disse Miroku e a moça entrou.

Depois de alguns minutos Hanna trouxe um saco cheio de penas. Miroku sumiu por um momento e voltou com um pedaço de madeira amarrado a outro, parecendo uma cruz.

- vamos fazer o enterro do galo! – todo mundo começou a rir. Kagome pegou um pedaço de carvão que havia rolado da churrasqueira.

- qual o nome do galo? – perguntou.

- Caucutá... – respondeu Inuyasha.

Kagome colocou na cruz "caucutá" na horizontal e "1989-2008" na vertical.

- eita, galo velho! – Rin comentou.

Começaram então a procissão.

Miroku carregava a cruz e Rin a sacola com as penas.

Inuyasha ia com uma pá e os outros fingiam um choro, menos Sesshoumaru que filmava tudo com o celular, por insistência e alfinetadas de Inuyasha.

Eles seguiam para a traseira do quiosque.

E a todo o momento eles cantavam "Caucutá, caucutá, nós vamos te enterrar, Caucutá/ Quando tio inu chegar, contigo vamos nos juntar, caucutá".

As crianças riam alegres ou fingiam um choro escandaloso.

Inuyasha cavou um buraco e Rin solenemente enterrou a sacola. Kagome colocou a cruz e Miroku começou a falar:

- vai para a luz, caucutá! Vai para a luz. Em nome de padre, e não sei lá mais o quê! – e com um ramo de goiabeira benzeu a cova.

Ninguém comentou o fato de não se benzer covas.

Sangô resolveu dar uma palavra. E Inuyasha colocou um galho perto da boca de Sangô.

- o que você tem a falar de Calcutá? – perguntou ele.

- eu não conhecia muito bem! Na verdade nunca nos falamos. Mas eu tinha que falar de alguém tão nobre a ponto de ser um mártir... – e continuou com confissões estranhas de quando tivera um pintinho de estimação.

Quando voltaram a casa Kagome se dirigiu para cozinha para ver como estava o andamento do galo.

Mas parou na porta.

Viu Hanna tirar um tomate de um sacola e sem nem ao menos lavá-lo cortou-o e colocou dentro da panela.

- esse galo precisa de água! – disse Kaede.

E Hanna pegara a panela em que os meninos haviam brincado com barro e estava cheia de água.

Kagome tentou impedir, mas já era tarde demais.

Hanna já havia colocado a 'água de lama' na panela do galo.

Ela, atordoada, se virou e encontrou Sesshoumaru.

- não conte nada está bem? – e ele deu uma piscadela.

Ela o olhou e afirmou, pelo menos sabia o que não deveria comer.

Todos voltaram para o quiosque.

Logo se ouviu o carro de Inu Taisho chegando e ele descer alegre para onde os outros estavam.

- por quê você está tão alegre? – perguntou Izayoi rindo.

- é por quê o Bankotsu já havia chegado e o Chico ficou com medo de eu dizer que ele havia dito que iria dormir com a mulher do Bankotsu! – disse Inu Taisho. Todos riram.

- olha... – comentou Miroku colocando a mão no queixo e apontando para as penas – parece que passou um caçaco¹ por aqui! – as penas brancas estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- o que essas penas estão fazendo ai? – Inu Taisho franziu a testa.

- as suas galinha tão soltando as penas, é? – Inuyasha cutucou.

Algumas das pessoas abaixaram a cabeça para não rir. Outras riram baixinho. Sesshoumaru foi o único que encarou o pai, e Inuyasha junto com Miroku começaram a se afastar _bem_ lentamente.

Inu Taisho começou a ir aonde Inuyasha ia para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

Então Inu Taisho viu a cruz.

Ele ficou branco e confuso. Aproximou-se e murmurou:

- caucutá? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- o galo já está cozinhando! – gritou Kaede saindo da mansão.

Inuyasha fechou os olhos e fez um ruído como se alguém tivesse jogado álcool em um ferimento.

- corre! – gritou Miroku.

- ah, não! – Inu Taisho começou a perseguir os dois.

Só se via Miroku correndo para um lado, Inuyasha atrás e Inu Taisho andando lentamente atrás deles.

- oh, tio Inu! Releva! – gritou Miroku rindo feito criança.

- releva? Vocês mataram a único galo branco que tinha aqui! – resmungou Inu Taisho.

- ah pai, pior teria sido se a gente tivesse matado um pavão desses que o senhor cria! – gritou Inuyasha.

- quer dizer que vocês pensaram em matar um pavão? – gritou Inu Taisho entrando dentro da mansão.

Todos aguardaram para saber o que iria acontecer. Até Inu Taisho sair com uma pederneta² velha e enferrujada.

- ah Meu Deus! – gritou Inuyasha.

Miroku se virou e Inu Taisho estava a dois passos de Miroku.

Miroku arregalou os olhos e se abaixou imediatamente.

- ah, eu sou novo demais para morrer! – gritou Miroku.

Inu Taisho mirou no rosto de Miroku. Todos sabiam que aquela arma não atiraria nem vento imaginasse balas.

- foi o Sesshoumaru que pegou a galinha! – gritou Inuyasha se aproximando.

- Sesshoumaru? - falou Inu Taisho surpreso.

- eu só fiz por quê estava cansado demais de ver duas pessoas tropeçando pelo terreiro! – falou Sesshoumaru calmamente.

- vamos fazer um trato... o senhor fica com o peito do galo! – Miroku falou. Inu Taisho fechou a cara - pescoço? – Inu Taisho continuava com a arma apontada para o rosto de Miroku – os ciscadores? – falou Miroku se referindo aos pés.

- está bem! – Inu Taisho sorriu e recolheu a arma.

Miroku suspirou.

O galo logo chegou acompanhado por arroz, vinagrete, feijão e uns bifes bem grandes.

- Kagome não vai comer? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Ela acenou negativamente.

Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru que tinha um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Sesshoumaru... – falou Rin se aproximando – quer que eu coloque um pouco para você? – ela perguntou.

Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela.

- por quê? – ela perguntou.

- confia em mim! – ele disse.

Quando ela fez o próprio prato ela colocou somente bife.

Quando todos já haviam comido Sesshoumaru se levantou.

- o galo estava bom? – Sesshoumaru perguntou para Inuyasha.

- por que você está perguntando? – perguntou Inuyasha rispidamente.

- por que eu queria saber como deve ser o gosto desse galo – Sesshoumaru suspirou copiosamente – você se lembra daquela panela que os meninos brincavam mais cedo? – perguntou Sesshoumaru para Inuyasha.

- lembro sim, por quê? – Inuyasha resmungou.

- lembra que Izayoi colocou água na panela para amolecer o barro? – perguntou Sesshoumaru novamente deitando em uma rede e olhando para o teto.

- lembro! – falou Inuyasha irritado.

- pois é! O galo foi cozinhado nessa água! -

**XXX**

**Caçaco¹: animal que se alimenta de galinhas, é conhecido por outros nomes em outras regiões.**

**Pederneta²: arma antiga.  
**

**demorei pacas para postar uma atualização não eh??**

**rs rs rs, agradeço pelas reviews da historia passado e espero que tenham gostado dessa historia.**

* * *

**Próxima Historia**

_Enlambuzando_

_Continuação da fic "O Enterro do Galo". Uma semana depois do "enterro" improvisado, mais uma vez eles vão à fazenda. Eles resolvem então ver uma represa que estava sendo construída. Sesshoumaru só não contava com o empurrão de Inuyasha._

* * *

**peço uma review!!**

_(Tybalt Capulet)_


End file.
